Parental controls generally refer to features that regulate access to content. Parental controls can be included in a variety of media platforms, from video games and television services to mobile devices and software. Parental controls can be defined for content that is configured, stored, and accessed differently. Implementing and managing parental controls for media platforms and content can present challenges with increased accessibility to media platforms and different types of content.